


Prayer

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Battle, F/F, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She prays for the one she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smackdown: Team Alanna at Goldenlake in March 2010.

A huge Scanran bore down on her, flashing white teeth in a savage smile as he swung his war-hammer. He was too slow, and Alanna too short, and she ducked the blow and shoved her blade deep in his gut. He went down, his cold blue eyes surprised. She was already wheeling to meet the next attacker, this one nimbler than the first.

She spent the better part of an afternoon in this condition, bloody and sweaty and reeking of battle. She found as she got older, she lost more and more taste for this sort of thing.

As another horde burst through the brush, screaming war-cries, Alanna spared a moment for a prayer. _Goddess, Mother_ , she thought fiercely, _watch out for Kel, wherever she is_.


End file.
